yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Edwin Carbona, Jr.
SlyFoxHound, less commonly known by his first name, Eddie is a YouTube gaming personality and is a former member of the Creatures group. He is a good friend of Martyn Littlewood and Toby Cottrell. In-Yogiverse Sly first appeared in Yogscast video back in 2011 when he, CaptainSparklez and a few other popular minecraft gaming personalities were shown around the fairground area just outside the Wall in the Shadow of Israphel map. He then later made a guest appearance in the Yogscast 2012 Christmas Livestreams along with UberHaxorNova, SSoHPKC, Simon Lane, Lewis Brindley and Tinman when they all played Terraria together. Then, in March 2014, he, Martyn and Toby started a series where they played the Attack on Titan tribute game and it's multiplayer counterpart. Sly has also brought Toby onto his very popular Minecraft series, Minecraft Daily. Quotes *"What's up homies?" *"My name is SlyFoxHound" *"When you see a duck/chicken, you gotta hit it with a shovel. Hit that duck/chicken with a shovel, shovel." *"English is my first language" (to ImmortalHD) *"Silver." (His replacement word to 'Iron' due to his inability to say it properly, something that turned into a common joke amongst the other creatures) *"Hipo!" (Referring to a slime in minecraft) *"WOW." (As an impression of Christopher Walken.) *"HERE COME THE TICKLE HANDS." (In his Prototype 1 & 2 playthroughs.) *"Making my way downtown.." (This song is sung by Sly quite often, but only the first verse.) *"Hur Hur Hur." *"Shame!" *"Whoopie doopie doopie!" *"HOMIES! UNITE!" *"Dolan!" (During Kingdom Hearts, as he refers Donald as Dolan.) *"Gooby pls!" (During Kingdom Hearts, as he refers Goofy as Gooby.) *"Because you're a racist manatee." (Usually to ImmortalHD.) *"Gimmie dat ass!" *"PUERTO RICAN!" (When doing something foolish.) *"You can 2 Step." *"Gooby/I-mor-tul/Seamus pls!" (The Last Update.) *"Thank you, Thank you." (Usually when Immortal praises one of his jokes.) *"MOM, MOM, GUESS WHAT? NAGGERS!" *"I give that 4 Whoopie Goldbergs out of 5!" *"What the actual fuck/hell?" *"I am the SILVERMAN!" *"It's like throwing a hotdog down a hallway!" *"It's too STRONK." *"Ohhh Yesss! Yessss!" (Ex-Communicated series.) *"Tola la la la" *"Ohhh!!! The Juggling!!! The Juggling!!" (PlayStation All-Stars) *"Oh, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" (To a person he knows is lying or that he doesn't believe) *"Double it by twice the amount" *"Ah tits" (normally in Ex-comm when he does something wrong) *"Shots fired!" *"2spooky4me!" *"No matter what happens tonight, everything's alright when my homies unite!" *"I no speak English" (Minecraft Treetopia) Trivia * He was originally a member of the Creatures, along with other YouTube gaming personalities such as Kootra, SSoHPKC, Sp00nerism, ImmortalHD, ZeRoyalViking, Danz Newz, UberHaxorNova, Dexter Manning, and GoldenBlackHawk, until July 7 of 2014 when he told his fans he was departing due to personal reasons (mainly the recent passing of his father). He is still really good friends with the rest of the Creatures however. * Sly was the guest on episode 35 of The Co-Optional Podcast. * He is currently partnered with Polaris. * Sly was a partly to blame of an incident involving two children (aged 9 and 12 at the time) to go and kill chickens in Almeda Gardens in June 2011 due to his famous song/catchphrase: "When you see a chicken, you gotta hit it with a shovel. Hit that chicken with a shovel, shovel." Despite this, no legal action was taken against Sly. Gallery SlyFoxHound.png|Sly's current YouTube avatar. Sly Avatar.png|Sly's Avatar Sly.2.JPG|Sly's Well Known Minecraft Skin Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast